Turf War
by Cryla Moorin
Summary: Romance blossoms for Lita and Mina, Four months after the last attack made by teh negaverse. A random encounter draws them into the world of Weiss, Enter the Kings of Romance: Yougi and Ken


Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Lines: Sailor Moon and Weiss Kruez  
  
Blurb: Four months after the final attack from the Negaverse, Lita and Mina are Driving around in Tokyo and Run into the Weiss Kruez bunch by accident. They get caught up in the war between Schwartz and Weiss.  
  
Title: "Turf War"  
  
"Man, we haven't had an attack from the Negaverse in almost four months." The blonde stared out of the passanger side window, hoping to find somethign to alleviate her oppressive boredom.  
  
"I know what you mean, Mina. Ok, we should be grateful, but...I am just so bored. Without those monsters attacking all the time there is nothing to do." The Brunette driving the Maserati flicked a glance to her friend, then turn her attention to the traffic once more.  
  
Mina's sudden jerk from the window, broke the silence. "What in the name of Love is going on at that Flower Shoppe?" She pointed to all the girls who were squealling and vying for something.  
  
The Brunette smiled and parked along the curb. At Mina's look of confusion, she smiled. "Well, we better investigate, just to make sure." She added with a wink.  
  
"Lita, you are really bored, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes!" Grabbing Mina's hand, she yanked them across the street.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Yougi sprayed the pink roses, basking in the clear adoration of all the beautiful girls. Selecting a blossom, he scanned the room for some to make faint.  
  
From across the room, Aya gave him a dirty look. Aya's red hair and violet eyes were very exotic, but he only had eyes for teh Girl he saved, who reminded him of his sister. 'In three months, she'll graduate High School.'   
  
Yougi was glad that Sakura had managed to break through the Ice around his friend's heart. Ken was surrounded by the brown-haired girls, who kept commenting on his voice and giggling constantly. A smile crept across Yougi's poet face. "He only tolerates them because of the money they bring in. Damn, is he steamed. It'll be good to razz him about it later.'   
  
Just then, he lifted his gaze to see two more girls head over. Distantly, he heard Aya's groan. His eyes were locked on the Brunette. 'Damn, she's beautiful.'  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Lita scanned the shoppe. "No Negaverse energy. Good."   
  
Mina muttered in digust. "You say anything about old boyfriends and I will hurt you!"  
  
"Wasn't planning on it, Lovely?"  
  
"Stuff it, Tree-Girl." Mina stuck her tongue out briefly. "These girls are crazy!"  
  
"You can say that again." Lita felt someone's gaze on her. Looking the tall, Honey-haired one in the eye, she offered him a smile.  
  
"Lita, no encouraging guys. Especially, not ones who are used to female adoration."  
  
"Careful Mina, or I am gonna tell these nice folks who you are." Lita Threatened, while shooting her a victory sign.  
  
"You wouldn't?!" Mina yelped.  
  
"Watch me." She smiled evilly.  
  
"You suck!"   
  
Lita stuck her tongue out.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Yougi watched their exchange with interest, moving towards them, until he could make out thier words. "Say anything about old boyfriends and I will hurt you! Wasn't plannign on it, Lovely! Shut it, Tree-girl!" Another group of girls converged, so he had to strain to pick up some more. "Careful, Mina. Or I will tell all these lovely people who you are...You wouldn't!" The blonde was actually scared by that, 'Wonder who she is.' "Watch me. You suck!" He edged closer to the brunette, "Are you lovely Ladies interested in any flowers?"  
  
The one called 'Mina' snorted, while looking him over. "Look out Lita, here's a wolf and he's got Tree-girl on the menu." She then let out a tinkling laugh.  
  
"Mmmm, Lita. That's a very pretty name." Taking her hand in his and kissing it.  
  
Lita blushed, matching the rose in Yougi's hand. Handing it to her, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "How about some food?"  
  
"Do you cook?" Lita asked him directly.  
  
Mina watched her friend and laughed harder.  
  
Yougi ignored the blonde. "A little."  
  
Lita arched an eyebrow. "Hmm...Pay me $20 and I can teach you to cook better than a little."   
  
  
  
Mina stopped laughing, abruptly. "Leets, Chain Gang Alert!"  
  
Yougi watched the soft look leave Lita's eyes, as if it was never there. "Get inside. Close the doors." She instructed, while turning away.  
  
He looked around, but saw no one coming. "What's with you, two?"  
  
Mina answered, while shoving her purse under a table. "If you value your life and those of the girls, you'll do as she says. Four o'clock."  
  
  
  
Lita shoved him inside, just as the "Chain Gang" rounded the corner. Yougi stared wide-eyed. He yelled, "Ken! Get over here! Now!"  
  
Ken looked at his friend, Yougi rarely raised his voice, and noever in front of a woman. "What's wrong?!"  
  
"Lita and Mina are about to face Schwartz, alone! We have to help them."  
  
Aya moved towards them, "What about Schwartz?"  
  
"The two new girls, the ones who came in the Maserati. They sensed them coming, then shoved me in here. To help you guys."  
  
Aya took command. "We need to get the girls out of here."  
  
As they prodded the reamining girls out the back door, they heard shouts from the front. "Jupiter Emerald Star Power! Venus Topaz Star Power!" Looking behind them, instead of Lita and Mina, there stood two warriors in Emerald adn Topaz colored battle costumes. Black pants with a flowy mini-skirt. The green one wore a green, loose, lace-up shirt with a black vest over it. The yellow one wore a black, lace-up shirt with a gold vest. Lita's weapons included a whip whose handle was Silver studded with Emeralds and a sword at her hip; while, Mina had a chain around her waist made of gold hearts and a golden bow anda quiver of arrows across her chest.  
  
"Beautiful." Yougi and Ken breathed.   
  
"Yeah, but can they fight?" Aya cut in.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon Electrify!" Lita used her dragon to leave a trench leading between herself and Fafarello.   
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Mina shot her chain straight at the Leader. "Jupiter, what is it with them?! Don't they understand that fighting us is pointless?!" Venus asked when hte little tried to rush her.  
  
"Ok, before I seriously fry your friend here, mind telling us what you four rejects are after?" Jupiter looked The leader in the eyes, as she gathered lightning ball.  
  
"We want Weiss?" Something unreadable swirled in the Leader's eyes, as he looked Jupiter over.  
  
"What's Vice?" Mina asked, tightening her chain around the little one's neck.  
  
"We are!" Yougi yelled from behind them.   
  
Lita looked at him. "Shit! Turf War!" She grumbled. 


End file.
